monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: New World
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the barely known New World! What is the New World? Though very is little known about the New World, it can best be described as a place that is still being explored by the Hunter's Guild. According to the Guild, the New World is mostly made up by a multitude of islands such as the Deserted Island and Volcano (3rd). It is also said that some of the New World could be within the Old World. Thus far, only a fair portion of it has actually been explored while a majority of it is still unknown. Locations Monster Hunter 3, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate The New World has many different environments with some pretty unique monsters found nowhere else! These environments alone gave the New World its own unique style! Differences From the Old World The New World may at first seem almost identical to the Old World, however, both have a number of differences from each other. The New World mostly depends on trade ships for goods of any kind and even the equipment is also made differently. Bowguns, in particular, have a way that they can be customized to fit certain situations. Subspecies of Known Monsters You guys know how the Rathalos, Rathian, and Diablos were dramatically revamped in Monster Hunter 3? Well, these aren't the same species we saw back in the Old World. These three are the New World Species of these monsters: New World Raths and New World Diablos! They are classic yet new and have taken a unique evolution from this different environment! This also applies for the 3rd Generation Plesioth, which shocked the Royal Paleontology Scriveners when they saw this monster swimming in seawater. It also should be noted that the foot claw of the New World Flying Wyverns goes in the opposite direction compared to an Old World Flying Wyvern's foot claw, basically the thumb-like talon goes backwards, and even the skeletal structure of these species are also different. New World Species The New World has a lot of unique species only found within its range. These species included Jaggi, Qurupeco, Gobul, Barioth, Gigginox, and Arzuros. Some of these species have actually recently been seen in the Old World, suggesting that the New World is coming to the Old World! New Monster Classifications Brute Wyverns Brute Wyverns (Japanese 獣竜種'')'' are a class of monsters first introduced in the third generation. This is class is considered to be Wyverns that are adapted to complete life on land, even sometimes being called Theropods from greatly resembling some predatory dinosaurs. Leviathans Leviathans (Japanese 海竜種'')'' are a class of monsters first appearing in the third generation. This class is large wyverns that are specialized in swimming. Leviathans are known to usually be the top predators of their environments like Flying Wyverns. Fanged Wyverns Fanged Wyverns (Japanese 牙竜種'')'' are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. They are known for being Fanged Beast-like Wyvern monsters. Elder Dragons of the New World Compared to the Old World, the New World has fewer Elder Dragons to worry about so less natural disasters. From this, the Elder Dragon Observation Team chooses not to set up a base at the New World from them not really being needed there from the fewer Elder Dragons. However, if this team is needed, they'll go by Hot Air Balloon to investigate. The only known Elder Dragons in the New World are Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Amatsumagatsuchi, Alatreon, and Dire Miralis. A New Humanoid Race Sea People (Japanese 海の民) are a race similar to humans, however, have a few key differences from humans. Unlike humans, Sea People lack nipples and a naval. They also have webbed hands and webbed feet, with sharp nails, allowing them to swim better than most humans. Another crucial difference from humans is that the Sea People have translucent skin with their own unique skin color. These colors have a thin dye to them when in sunlight. Not much is known about their ancestors. It is said that the Sea People's ancestors lived in old, underwater ruins and that supposedly their race even evolved from Fish. However, the Hunter's Guild believe they still have some connection to humans. New World Map To put it bluntly, a New World map doesn't exist as of yet. So everything about the locations for this place is mostly guessing. However, there is the Old World map and some hints about where it is. In the Tundra's Basecamp, hunters can see an Old World map above the bed. This suggest that maybe some of the New World is in the Old World but, just hasn't been pointed out yet. In the Tower quest, it is said the New World is in the east of the Tower. In MH4U's Val Habar Gathering Hall, a globe of the whole MH World can be seen, a lot of unknown at that... Capcom, please make a New World map! Questions *Did you learn anything new from this DotW? *Do you want a New World Map? *Do you hope Capcom expands on the New World in the future? *Do you think there are more monster classes we haven't seen in the New World yet? *Which old monster would you like to see have a subspecies in the New World? *Which location of the New World is your favorite? *Which monster of the New World is your favorite? *Which New World Monster do you expect to appear in Frontier as an Exotic Species? *Is there something you'll miss about the 3rd Generation/New World? *Does the New World seem more mysterious to you now? *Which Elder Dragon from the Old World do you think appears in the New World? *Compared to the Old World, do you think the New World is much safer, Elder Dragon wise? *How would you travel to the New World if on a journey? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs